Truth
by rubisora18117
Summary: Neku has been acting strange. So his friends go to find out why. Slight shonen-ai at the end.


**Disclaimer:** The World Ends With You is owned by Square Enix. Since I also don't own Square Enix, I don't own the game.

**Summary: **Neku has been acting strange. So his friends go to find out why.

**Random Talk:** Okay, this fic is not the best. I just had this idea for the longest time, and ended up like this. It was supposed to have a lot of JoshuaxNeku and more about Neku's father. I might expand this fic in the future, but for now, it will be a one-shot.

**Warnings:** This fic contains very mild shonen-ai and spoilers for the end of the game.

* * *

Truth

Shibuya was as busy as it always was. Honestly, Shiki loved it all: the crowds, the shopping, the noise, everything. One thing she hated was waiting, especially alone. She had gotten a text from Rhyme saying that she and her brother were running late. Beat wanted to do some skateboarding at Miyashita Park and had lost track of time. There was also a text from Neku saying he wouldn't make it this time. Eri went off to 104 since she just got a text about a major sale going on. At least she should be coming back in a few minutes.

Shiki adjusted her glasses and held onto Mr. Mew even tighter. Neku has been canceling their get together more often lately. He has been acting strange too: looking at things none of them could see, acting kind of distant, checking his phone more often. To say the least, she was worried, and she could tell Rhyme was too. Beat probably haven't noticed knowing him. Eri noticed the change as well even though she knew him for a short amount of time. Shiki told her all about the Reaper's Game, and to say the least, she was shocked.

"Shiki!" Rhyme yelled as she ran up with Beat following closely.

"Rhyme! Beat!" Shiki waved them over. "I'll let Eri know you're here. She went shopping."

"Cool," Beat said. "Still can't believe Neku ditched us."

"He texted you too?" Shiki asked.

"Huh?" Rhyme said puzzled. "We saw him pass the park, maybe going to Cat Street."

"Ditching us for Mr. H," Beat muttered. "I say we go there and see what's going on."

"Sounds like a plan!" Eri said putting an arm around Beat's shoulder, thus freaking said teen out.

"Bwaaaah!" Beat yelled out. "Don't scare me like that!" Eri just laughed.

"I would like to know what has been going on with Neku lately," Shiki said. "Let's go to Cat Street."

* * *

When they got there, the group crowded by the window trying to stay hidden. Shiki and Beat were in shock with what they saw. As expected, Neku was at Wildkat, drinking some coffee. What was unexpected was who he was sitting with.

"Come on, dear," the other said, "I'm off and you have a substitute for this week, relax!"

"I told you not to call me that!" Neku yelled. "Besides, Joshua, I have friends now. I would like to hang with them a little."

"Who's that guy?" Eri whispered.

"What's Joshua doing here?" Beat yelled. It was loud enough that the two inside heard. But when they turned their heads to see what made the noise, the four teens had already ducked down.

"Shhh!" Rhyme said. "We don't want to be found!"

"So that's the infamous Joshua…" Eri said. "I thought Neku and Joshua weren't on good terms."

"They aren't last time I checked," Shiki responded.

"Are you four going to wait out here attracting attention all day?" a voice came from the door way. The four jumped and turned to see both a smirking Joshua and a scowling Neku.

"You better start explaining, Phones!" Beat yelled. "I thought we were finished with this guy!"

"It's hard to explain," Neku said, rubbing his forehead as if he was getting a headache.

"No it's not," Joshua said. "He's my new conductor."

"What!"

"Joshua!" Neku yelled. "I didn't want them to know!"

"Well, now you don't have to hide anymore," Joshua said shrugging. "See, Neku isn't normal. He was born a Reaper, but that side of him was sealed." There was silence while they were soaking it in.

"How could you not tell us?" Beat yelled, grabbing Neku's collar.

"I didn't know until after the game!" Neku said. "My father sealed my memories of even seeing the game when I was little before he left! I couldn't see the game after that."

"Your father?" Shiki asked.

"Yes, his father was Reaper, thus making him an automatic Reaper," Joshua said. "This brings up an interesting point… Technically, Shiki's game was invalid since a Reaper can't be a player."

"You said you would leave them alone if I became your conductor!" Neku yelled.

"Wait, you're protecting us?" Shiki asked, realization dawning on the girls. Beat meanwhile looked confused.

"Yeah…" Neku muttered. "Do you think I want any part with the Reapers after the game?"

"We both know you want to," Joshua said smirking. His phone beeped, making the composer to take it out and look at the new message. "It's in your blood. Now come on, dear. Seems like daddy dearest needs us to run some errands for him."

* * *

Weeks passed since the confrontation. Despite Shiki inviting him, Neku never came to the get-togethers. In fact, he never responded to any form of contact. Beat didn't mind since he was still mad at the emo teen. Yet Shiki and Rhyme were worried and kept trying to contact him. One day, they had enough of it and dragged Beat to Wildkat for answers. Once more, Neku was sitting there, this time talking to Sanae Hanekoma who was behind the counter.

"Now remember, behave," Rhyme said to her brother. "No matter what Neku is our friend."

"Whatever," Beat muttered. Shiki and Rhyme nodded and went into the store.

"Hey! I haven't seen you guys in awhile!" Hanekoma said with a smile. "What can I get you?"

"Actually, we were hoping to talk to Neku," Shiki said smiling back.

"Sure! I need to do something anyway," Hanekoma said. "Phones, take care of the shop."

"Fine," Neku said, slightly annoyed with the nickname. Hanekoma said his goodbyes and left, leaving the teens alone.

"What's your story?" Beat growled. "Why did he choose you?"

Neku sighed and gave a sad smile. "When I was younger, I could see the players, Reapers, and noise in the UG. I could also see Joshua. He actually looked out for me, keeping me company. I couldn't change my frequency at that time, so people thought I was weird. Yet, I had a feeling I knew what I was. I had dreams of having wings like the Reapers every so often until I 'died'.

"At one point, the higher ups, yes there are people higher than the composer, found out about me. They ordered that any powers I might have and my memories sealed. My father was the one to do that. The seal broke after that final game with Joshua for the fate of Shibuya.

"I tried to keep it from you since I didn't want you to be dragged back into the world of Reapers. It was until Joshua walked up to me and asked me to become his conductor. I said no at first, which he then gave me a choice: become his conductor or void your games since I was technically an illegal player thus making you play the game again. I couldn't let that happen."

The two girls understood the tough choice the new conductor had to make. They were his friends, even if he didn't want to admit it when they first knew each other. Beat on the other hand was trying to understand the story that was told.

"Then why were you hanging out with Joshua?" Shiki asked.

"Because despite what happened, he's still my friend in a weird way," Neku answered. "I remember the kind side of him when I was little and it makes what happened so small. He was my only friend when I was little. I guess I just want to attach to that memory."

After a few minor questions, the three were satisfied and left, promising to meet up as soon as they could. Shiki even went as far as saying that Joshua could come if he wanted to. She confessed she would like to know the composer better, at which Rhyme agreed. Beat was irritated at that idea, but admitted he would like to know him better as well.

Neku sighed as he felt arms circle around his waist. He leaned back and closed his eyes.

"That went well," Joshua said. "Why didn't you tell the whole truth about us?"

"They don't need to know right now," Neku said.

"I'm back!" Hanekoma yelled. "Not again… I told you two not to do that in the store!"

"Whatever, Dad," Neku sighed.

**Owari**


End file.
